


О тайных желаниях

by Istellic



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic
Summary: Демонов влечет запах крови, а нефилимы - демоны на лучшую свою половину.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 5





	О тайных желаниях

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2018

Капля крови, что ползла по чужому виску, в полумраке комнаты казалась практически чёрной, как перестоявшее и перебродившее вино. Удар наотмашь едва прорезавшимися когтями не был опасен, не нес в себе никакой угрозы для жизни, однако при этом воплощал краткую ярость. Вспышку, спровоцированную неосторожным словом, не обдуманным действием, слишком отчётливым давлением.

С Данте всегда было так. Им нельзя было руководить слишком откровенно, для него нужно было выискивать мягкие слова, общие формулировки, расплывчатые указания, подводить все к тому, будто охотник сам делал свой выбор. Потому что каждое неправильное слово, сказанное неправильным тоном, провоцировало конфликт. Яркий, будто вспышка сверхновой.

«Ты будешь слушаться моих приказов» – вот что сказал Вергилий. И немедленно за это расплатился, в короткой бурной схватке вскользь схлопотав когтями по голове. Раны в этой области всегда кровят обильно.

Данте же задыхался злобой. Слишком прямолинейный, он мало догадывался о том, что им, по сути, и так управляют каждый день с момента их встречи. Он не видел хитрых комбинаций, не ощущал удушливой схватки манипуляций и, если честно, даже не собирался. Однако при этом его безумно разозлили слова брата. Он не был слабее Вергилия. И не видел причин слушаться его приказов. В его простом и явном восприятии мира, во многом достаточно примитивном и животном, он не занимал более низкую ступень в иерархии. Но отстаивать своё место он был способен лишь такими же примитивными способами – грубой силой.

Вот и теперь, опалив брата ударом, заставив его оглушенно отступить, Данте явственно напомнил обоим, что идея давить на него была заранее обречена на провал. Но успех следовало закрепить, поэтому охотник качнулся следом, охватил чужой затылок когтистой ладонью и склонил голову к себе. В мерцающем свечении мониторов капля была поймана сначала языком, а после её след до самой раны проводил язык, чтобы там почти ласково скользнуть по рассечению, отодвинуть край повреждённых тканей.

— Ещё раз такое скажешь, Верг, и я тебе руку сломаю. Слово даю, блять, выверну так, что жрать сможешь только с земли, как собака. Посмотрим тогда, кто кому будет приказы отдавать, — припав окровавленными губами к уху, пачкая его, низко и с угрозой прорычал Данте за мгновение до того, как отстраниться. Теперь, когда ярость уходила, ему было несколько совестно перед братом за свою вспыльчивость. Но и извиняться он не собирался, нет уж. Лишь облизнулся и развернулся, быстрым шагом покидая место столкновения, даже не задумываясь о том, почему все это время Вергилий не совершил ни единой попытки его оттолкнуть.

А у Вергилия сладко сворачивалось что-то глухое и жадное внизу живота, мелко дрожали бедра, а след от языка горел огнём. Он наконец-то знал, чего хотел – и ради этого был готов рискнуть даже сломанной рукой. Вот тебе и глава Ордена. Строгий, статный, а стоит рявкнуть по-настоящему, поставить на место – и от возбуждения пересыхает в глотке, а внутри туго схлопывается та самая пустота, из-за который можно натворить бед.

Демоны его побери. Ну, можно и одного демона хотя бы, того, что ведется на запах его крови, как маньяк на подавленную жертвенность. Провожая фигуру брата долгим голодным взглядом, Вергилий поймал себя на том, что лениво размышляет о преимуществах крови перед слюной в качестве смазки.


End file.
